


The Sandbox

by YourRoyalFuckness



Category: Monster Brothel Erotic CYOA Game
Genre: F/M, Sand Cuddles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRoyalFuckness/pseuds/YourRoyalFuckness
Summary: Abhzhur does not like the cold. But at least he has you to help him.





	The Sandbox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekinlikeaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/gifts).



> Inspired by an adorable conversation in the Monster Brothel discord server

“Are you alright? You seem…grumpier, than the last time I was here.” You ask once you catch your breath again, limbs pleasantly numb and resting heavily on the hammock, cuddling with Abhzhur.

The tip of his tail flicks back and forth as he clearly debates answering you. Eventually he sighs, “I do not like the cold. As you know, I was born in the deep lush jungles. It does not get cold there. Besides, it dries out my scales.”

You manage to lift your head up to raise your eyebrow at him. “You’re cold and itchy? That’s why you seem grumpy?”

“Would that not make you grumpy?” He flicks your cheek with his tongue.

“Fair enough.” You lay your head back down, content to let him trace the pattern his scales left on your skin, smug as usual despite his discomfort. “Is the greenhouse not warm enough? Or humid enough?”

“The Madame has done her best, but unfortunately during the winter it can’t quite manage to keep out the chill.”

“So, you just suffer all winter long?” You can’t keep the concerned disapproval from your voice.

Abhzhur snickers, shaking the hammock and you. “Not quite.” He gently lowers you and himself to the gravel. “Come along.”

You follow him deeper into greenhouse, farther in than you have previously gone. Normally, you barely get two steps beyond the door before Abhzhur scoops you up. You walk past all sorts of strange plants (well, strange to you) before Abhzhur stops.

He gestures at the pit in front of him. “I use this during the winter.”

You blink. “It’s…a giant sandbox?”

Abhzhur snickers again. “It’s a hot sand bath!”

“Oh!” You feel your face flame. “But, uh, how does that help?”

“I can curl up in there whenever the cold becomes too much.” At your still somewhat bemused expression, he settles into the sand to demonstrate, making it look quite cozy. You’re rather envious – Abhzhur notices and extends a hand out to you. “Want to join me?”

Just as you start to nod, another thought occurs to you. “Wait, didn’t you mention something about the cold drying out your scales? How do you deal with that?”

“I have special lotion for my scales. It can sometimes be difficult for me to apply evenly, however.”

“Would you like help with that?” Seeing a dumbfounded look appear on his face, you quickly backpedal. “I – I know we’re not dating or anything, I just thought you might need help…not that you need any help, obviously you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself –”

Your rambling cuts off as Abhzhur smiles. “You would be willing to do that?”

“Well, yeah.” You shift awkwardly as he glides out of the sand and out of view, fetching the lotion. Abhzhur lay down on top of the sand, holding out the lotion for you to grab. “Do I…how do I do this?”

“Much like how you would apply lotion to yourself, I imagine. Start at my tail, apply an even coat, and massage it in.”

Nodding, you squeeze out a generous amount of lotion. It smells sort of spicy – what kind of spice, you’re not sure, but you like it.

You slowly massage Abhzhur, drawing quiet hisses of pleasure from him. It’s rather relaxing for both of you – by the time you reach his shoulders, the two of you are nearly dozing. Abhzhur nestles back into the sand and pulls you down with him, cocooning around you as much as the heat from the sand.

“Can you stay for a bit longer?” he mumbles into your hair. You nod against him. “Good. I think you need to be…rewarded, for helping me in such a manner.” You shudder with anticipation, eager to wake up even as you drift off to sleep, feeling Abhzhur tighten around you and nuzzle the top of your head.


End file.
